


Late-Night Talks

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Rey and Chewie have a heart-to-heart.





	Late-Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Artemis1000!

When Rey steps into the cockpit, Chewbacca is still piloting. He and General Organa have been nearly inseparable since they reunited again, but he’s alone now, staring ahead at the viewscreen.

“I can’t sleep,” she explains. “Can I join you?”

Chewie growls his agreement, and Rey sinks into the co-pilot’s seat. She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“Everyone’s counting on me,” she finally says. “They all think I know what to do— that I’m going to be some great Jedi. All I can do is move rocks.”

Chewie pats her roughly on the shoulder. “Luke couldn’t do shit when he started out, either,” he reassures her.

Rey snorts. “He barely even taught me anything!” She understands why— she _had_ listened to all his talk about balance. But it still stings.

“So figure it out yourself,” Chewie tells her, not unkindly. “Besides, how hard can swinging a lightsaber around be?”

“It’s not just swinging around a lightsaber,” Rey argues half-heartedly. After all Luke’s talk about the living Force, Rey’s pretty sure that ‘swinging a lightsaber around’ is the only part of being a Jedi that she actually understands.

“If you start spouting off mystical bullshit about balance, I’m making you clean the galley.”

Rey makes a face at him. “I’d rather rewire the power converters.”

Chewie laughs— a deep, rumbling growl. “You’re the only one, kid. Have at it.”

Rey feels pleased, despite herself. Chewbacca wouldn’t let just anyone modify the _Falcon_ ; he makes faces and complains about having just gotten it set back to rights whenever one of the other Resistance members so much as moves a wrench. It feels good to be trusted so much.

She’ll ask him more questions, later, about how he remembers Luke Skywalker, about fighting for the Rebel Alliance. About Kylo Ren. But for now, she won’t disturb the easy sort of silence they’ve fallen into.


End file.
